A Pixar Up Story: Dug's Rivalry
by Beeju
Summary: Author's Note: This story was made 2 months and before the dvd release after the film was released in theaters back in 2009. A backstory that could've been a deleted scene about Dug before he met Carl Frederickson and Russel. What really happened to Dug and the three main packs before the Snipe bird hunt? Read the story to find out.


**Pixar's UP: Dug's Rivalry**

by *Beeju

Disney/Pixar UP: **Dug's Rivalry**

It has been a couple of years since the well known adventurer Charles Muntz have been on his journey to find the RARE BIRD of PARADISE FALLS of SOUTH AMERICA.

It finally came down to the final week of the final year where he finds out the RARE BIRD IS STILL OUT THERE and he will do anything to retrieve this unique kind of specie.

[His dog pack gathered in the dining room to celebrate who becomes dog leader of the year.]

**Muntz**: [patting the Doberman Pinscher affectionately] Well done, young Alpha. That's a good boy! Great job on keeping track of the bird.

[He gave Alpha a thumbsup. Alpha smiled with triumph]

**For** succeeding to locate the bird, I promote you as the leader of the year.

**THE DOG PACK**: YAY! (They were barking and howling)

**Muntz**: Beta! Omega! I would like you to fetch me some grub. How about (looks at menu. He sees Alpha bring a tray of wine samples)

**Alpha**: [low militant-like voice] Which one would you like, Master?

**Muntz**: Well, let's see here. Oh. This would be a real TREAT! (The dogs started barking and panting excitedly)

**The Dog Pack**: Oh! Treat! Treat! I like treats! Oh! Oh!

**Muntz**: Stop talking! All of you! [He sneered at all of them and turns towards Alpha. Alpha glares at them and the Dog Pack cowered and became silent]

**Let's see.** Oh! This one from 1947 seems delectable. I'll take that one.

**Alpha**: Thank you, Master. [goes off scene to get the drinks and brings it back]

**Muntz**: [looking at the menu as Omega, wearing a toque, sits and waits obediently as the dogs serve him his favorite meal] Excellent, boys. **Everybody** [making an announcement] I would like all of you to enjoy _your meals_ in celebration of TODAY'S HUNT.

[The arouse of barking and cheering is echoed throughout the whole airship, which could also be heard around the whole cavern. Muntz is seen enjoying his meal as the dogs leaves to another room to enjoy their supper. Every dog talked to one another and munched on their food...

...Every single dog, except for one Golden mutt who isolated himself in the corner. It was **Dug**. He whimpers sadly as he watches the other dogs crowding around Alpha saying... "You're so smart"... "So strong too" "... that's what makes you a good LEADER". Each comment and gesture swarms around Dug's mind, hitting him hard on the head. Dug looked down on his food bowl and refuses to take a bite or two. He could never mingle with the others because they would always mock him for each faults:

*** Mislocating the bird, for sniffing out for the wrong bird, and also being easily distracted for catching squirrels.***

As he turns his head to look at Alpha again, **Beta** (a Rottweiler) and **Gamma** (a bulldog) walks up to Dug with a false grin on their face.]

**Gamma**: [ his button on his collar glows red as he talks] Why have a long face, Dug?

**Beta**: It must be the UNSUCCESSFUL journey on your VERY SPECIAL MISSION.

[Laughs and snorts at him]

**Dug**: I will find THE BIRD. I know I CAN.

[The more Beta and Gamma laughed harder at him. The laughter didn't die off until someone emerges from the shadows. The crowd backs up making way for Alpha's entrance as he approaches Dug. Dug cowers.]

**Alpha**: [He looked down on him and sighs.] **Dug**. Dug. Innocent Dug. If only you would stick to the Master's directions and not get yourself LOST from the pack...We would have GOT the BIRD [verbally attacking him in a ferocious manner] if _YOU_ could just remain close like how all the other dogs DO.

**Dug**: You're the ONE who TOLD ME to take a shortcut to find THE BIRD. You made me **GET LOST**! [The other dogs gasp as Dug answers back the LEADER. He turns his head avoiding to catch sight on him] (mutters) That doesn't make you a good leader at all. Yes.

**Alpha**: [snarling angrily at Dug] What! Are you trying to oppose on MY STRENGTH AND CUNNING?

**Dug**: You're not the boss of ME! I will _FIND THE BIRD_ and MASTER **WILL **LIKE ME.

[Beta and Gamma backs away sneaking outside the room door to avoid Alpha's fury.

That really ticked off Alpha's mood. He attacks Dug on the neck and hurls him across the room]

**Dug**: [YELPS]

**Dog Pack**: Ooooooooohhhhh! [They gasp and whispered as they watch the scene]

[Alpha now paces savagely and shoves Dug to a wall. His claws clenched tightly into his fur as his paw presses him onto the floor. Not keeping hold firmly, Dug manages to bite Alpha's leg. The leader YELPS in a high pitch taking a step back as Dug sneaks around him and tackles him to the other wall.

Alpha's collar buzzes and beeps in a scratchy tune from Dug's attack]

**Dug**: That will show YOU who's **BOSS**.

[He stands ready to make another move until he felt his front right leg tremble and he stumbles to the floor. Alpha shook his head and walks toward Dug with a stern face. Dug looks up, but his vision had become blurry that he only sees his shadow and glowing red eyes.]

**Alpha**: (chipmunk voice) As for your punishment, LET HIM WEAR THE CONE OF SHAME.

[Beta and Gamma comes in the room with a dog-neck brace]

**Dug**: NO. [whimpers] Please!

**Beta**: Sorry Dug. Alpha's orders.

[As he puts the neck-brace on Dug, an uproar of laughter surrounded him. Dug sulks humiliated for all he went through. Alpha looks back on him with an intimidated grin as the other dogs exit the room.]

[**EARLY AT DAWN**]

[Dug was fast asleep in his dog basket (still wearing the neck-brace) until he was rudely awoken by a loud WAIL from outside his window. His eyes open immediately and looked out too see what it was. To his discovery, IT WAS THE BIRD. Who knew The Bird would pass by here at this hour? The bird was tall, colorful all over. The neck was tall too, longer than a stork. There were five peacock-like strands of feathers that comes out of the back of its head. It's appearance makes this creature so unique. So rare!

Dug excitedly hops out of his dog bed and sneaks past the sleeping pack including menacing Alpha. He also took off THE CONE OF SHAME as well. He silently finds a broken vent to crawl into to the other opening. In a matter of minutes, he squeezed himself out of the hole and plopped onto the cold ground of sedimentary rocks. The bird caws again finding out that it was standing near the entrance of the cavern. He quietly creeps behind several boulders and crouches down as the feral creature emerges.]

**Dug**: The BIRD must be looking for something, but was is it LOOKING FOR?

[He waits for a moment and AMBUSH the BIRD. It panicked and frantically sprinted off in the direction of where the sun was rising over the tepui of Paradise Falls.]

**Dug**: [On the way out!] Oh boy! Find the bird! Find the bird! Bring it back as prisoner and Master will like me! Oh boy!

[**MEANWHILE**]

**Alpha**: WHERE IS DUG? [His chipmunk-like voice echoed through the halls of the airship]

**Beta**: He could be scrounging for some leftovers in the main room. I haven't seen him finish off his food.

**Alpha**: [snarls] He have probably started off the HUNT without ME.

Omega! Tell Master that we will be off to find THE BIRD for HIM and I won't come back until I DO!

[Omega obeys and walks off scene]

[Beta and Gamma try to sneak off ]

**Beta**! **GAMMA**! You're coming with me.

We have got A BIRD ON OUR CASE TO FIND AND WE WILL FIND IT!

[AND LET THE 3 DOG DASH BEGIN]


End file.
